


His Clockwork Heart

by GypsySisters



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bionic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters





	His Clockwork Heart

“Impossible…” Solas walked over the wreckage of the lab, the shrill of steam escaping from busted pipes and bodies strewn everywhere. The glass of shattered pistons popped underfoot as he approached his lover, bent over in the middle of the carnage.

“I…can’t…” Fenris buried his face in his hands, the clacking and whizzing of his clockwork heart tortuously rhythmic against his intermittent sobs.

Solas knelt before him, cupped his’ steel jaw in soft hands and gazed into his bionic eyes. “You’re real.” The words were a whisper, a gush of relief that made him choke back tears.

“I remember…everything…” The cold knife slicing his skin, the removal of flesh, the augmentation. The way his mother looked away when he was taken. The sound of silence while inside he screamed.

Solas rubbed his thumb against Fenris’s cheek. There had been a tear.

As Fenris turned his head, the whizzing and whirring of gears shifted in his shoulders. “…so I killed them. I killed them all.”


End file.
